dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Zolomon (Arrowverse: Earth-2)
| Powers = * : While receiving electroshock treatment, Hunter was hit by a wave of dark matter from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. This altered his DNA and supercharged his cells with electricity, granting him a connection to the Speed Force. After he challenges Barry to a race and gets viciously beaten by him, Time Wraiths appear and start to transform him, in the process turning his lightning red. "Enter Zoom" ** : Zoom is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. According to Harrison Wells, Zoom is at least three or four times faster than The Flash. Zoom can also generate great amounts of physical force through the kinetic energy he creates by moving at superhuman speed. His speed lets him channel the force he generates into powerful strikes. ** : Because of his immense speed, Zoom's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He was capable of easily reacting to and catching a bolt of lightning thrown by The Flash. ** : Zoom is capable of withstanding high levels of physical harm, and suffer no injury, such as when he fell hundreds of meters to the ground and got up quickly and unharmed. ** : Zoom's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. ** : Zoom possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him to handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** : Zoom is capable of effortlessly exerting great strength and force without utilizing his speed. He is strong enough to lift fully grown humans above his head with one arm, showing no strain, and breaking a person's spine with one strike. ** : Zoom is capable of healing at a very fast rate and much more efficiently than regular humans. ** : Zoom is able to process information much faster than a normal human being. He is capable of keeping up with and clearly perceiving the movements of other speedsters while they are moving at super speed, even when he himself is not. ** : Zoom's speed extends to his senses, allowing him to see and hear normally when moving at increased speed, even when moving at, or greatly above the speed of sound, where this would normally be impossible. ** : Zoom's body generates great amounts of electricity, even if he is not moving at super speed. Zoom can also manipulate electricity, as shown when Barry threw a lightning bolt at him, which Zoom was able to solidify through touch, allowing him to grab it as a tangible object, and throw back at him. It is likely Zoom is also capable of projecting lightning bolts himself, as he taught Barry how to do so. Zoom can also transfer electricity into people, as shown when he stabbed Harry with his claws and electrocuted him."The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Fast Lane" ** : Zoom's unique physiology allows him to absorb Speed Force energy to empower himself, as shown when he injected himself with Barry's Speed Force energy. ** : Zoom can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his form from others, and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. *** : Zoom can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can easily phase through people or objects."Welcome to Earth-2" ** : Zoom can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time."The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Versus Zoom" *** : Zoom is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self-time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Zoom to be two places at once."The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: The Race of His Life" ** : Zoom is fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space to create breaches between dimensions with his own speed. He was able to create a breach to Earth-2 with a simple punching motion."The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Invincible" | Abilities = * : Zoom is incredibly agile and able to perform acrobatic flips with ease. * : Zoom was able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. * "Flash of Two Worlds" ** ** "Family of Rogues" * : Zoom is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and uses his speed and strength to his advantage while fighting. Zoom utilizes his powerful punches, accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements while in combat. * : Due to his great power and demonic appearance, Zoom has to ability to instill great fear in others. Nearly all of the meta-humans from Earth-2 fearfully speak of Zoom. "Flash of Two Worlds" * : Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. He also thought of a complex plan that would allow him to steal The Flash's speed. * : Zoom was able to lead his group of meta-humans into the attacks on the city. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * * | Equipment = * : Zoom's suit contains sharp, clawed gloves, that Zoom can use for stabbing and be slashing in combat. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hunter Zolomon is portrayed by Teddy Sears. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Serial Killers Category:Flash Supporting Cast